Farmer's Daughter
by kagomeofcourse
Summary: Song-fic to farmer's daughter, by Rodney Atkins.


** Farmers Daughter**

"Hey, Inuyasha!" I hear as I'm walking out of the general store, I look over my shoulder and see Miroku running up to me. I stop walking and wait for him to catch his breath. "What do you want, Miroku?" I ask. He dusts his shirt off and stands up straight. "You still lookin' for work?" He asks me. I just look at him. He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck. "Of course you are. Well I heard there's a farmer just out of town that needs a strong guy with a truck to help him out around the farm." He says as he pulls out a piece of paper then holds it out to me. "You're not scared of dirt are ya?" He jokes. I growl at him and snatch the paper from him. I walk away. "Later, Inuyasha! Good luck man!" Miroku calls out to me as I get in my truck and start it. I follow the directions that looked like a chicken had written them instead of my educated friend.

As I pull up to an old house and turn off my truck an old man comes hobbling down the porch steps. He hobbles up to me, spits off to the side and looks me over. "Are ya here about the job?" He asks.

"Sure am, I can start now." I say. "Good, I'll pay ya $125 a day until ya get done, then." He says as he holds out his old sun tanned hand. "Sounds good." I tell him as we shake on it. He limps away from me and I follow him. "The fence needs fixin' in a few places, them peaches need picked, and the cows will need brought round. Can you handle all that?" He asks me. "Yup." I say and then get to work fixing the fence. The old man goes and sits back on his porch. I finish fixing the fence and the farmer hollers at me to haul some hay over from the barn for him to feed the horses, and tells me to feed the hogs. "Damn, it's fucking hot." I say after feeding the hogs. I hear the sound of a creek and after glancing at the empty porch I decide to take a break. I walk over to the creek, take off my boots and jump in. After swimming around for a bit I climb back out and get back to work.

"Fucking smelly animals." I say as I clean out the horses stalls. I feel my boot sink into something squishy. "Fucking a, you've got to be kidding me." I say as the smell reaches my nose. "Fucking horses… smelly good for nothing beasts." I mutter as I wipe the shit off my boot on the grass outside. I go back in and spread fresh hay. As I'm walking back out I smell fresh shit. I turn around, "Fuck you too horse, you can sleep in it!" I say. The horse just neighs at me as it finishes its business. "Fucking dumb animal."

"hey boy, come here, this horse's giving birth but the calf's breech." I hear the old farmer call.

"Shit…" I say as I walk over to the barn where the pregnant animals were kept.

"There ya are, come grab the legs, and when I tell ya to pull heave with all ya got." He tells me. 'This is fucking nasty, quittin sure sounds good right about now..' I think to myself as I grab the calf puller.

"Ok, pull!" He tells me, I pull as hard as I dared, keeping my added demon strength in mind. As the calf comes out I fall on my ass, and then get soaked with afterbirth. 'FUCK THIS!' I think, the stench making me wrinkle my nose. "Don't just sit there boy! That calf's not breathing!" I hear, I look up at the farmer dazed from the stench. He gets down on his knees then starts trying to get the calf to breathe. It works.

"Ya did good today boy, but I can tell yer not used to farm work are ya?" He asks me after I finish with the night chores, of feeding the animals again. He pulls out his wallet and hands me the $125. "Here ya go, be back here at dawn, there's still lots to do."He says. I just nod my head and leave.

The next few days went about the same just without the whole delivering calves bit. One particularly hot day I was seriously thinking about quitting and absolutely positive it couldn't get any hotter when a big white Chevy pulls up in the yard. I stop, leaning on the pitchfork and watch the doors open. Then out steps the hottest girl I had ever seen. She runs up to the old man and throws her arms around him.

"Hey there honey, how was Panama City?" The old man asks. I don't hear her reply, I was too dazed by her. She had long glossy black hair that reached down to her delicate waist, her long tan legs had me mesmerized. Then she turned and looked at me. She looked like a goddess, soft lips that had me longing to kiss her, big blue eyes like the most brilliant sapphire. She giggles at me snapping me out of my daze, and I realize I had been drooling. She smiles then turns back to the old farmer. She hauls her stuff inside as I go back to work, thoughts of her on my mind.

Despite my having made a fool out of myself we hit it off. I'd wake up in the mornings and hurry to work just to see her sooner. We'd spend the evenings talking, and as the kisses got sweeter, our feelings got stronger. We'd hop in my truck and go down by the creek and spend the night in each other's company. Then when the sun would come up I'd sneak her back home and drag my tired ass to work. Her smell on my shirt keeping me awake, as I was sitting on the tractor, I realized I had fallen in love with the farmer's daughter.

We got married last spring, she had never been more gorgeous then when she came walking down the aisle to me in her long white dress. I'm still working my ass off in the heat, I'll go cool off in the creek and she'll bring me a glass of ice tea. I'll be on the tractor with her on my mind, the heat barely registering, just waiting for quitting time, so I could go home to the farmer's daughter.

Well I heard he needed some help on the farm  
Somebody with a truck and two strong arms  
Not scared of dirt and willin' to work  
till the sun goes down  
So I pulled up and said I'm your man  
I could start right now and we shook hands  
He said the fence needs fixin',  
the peaches need pickin'  
And the cows need bringin round

Chorus:  
I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs  
and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog  
So I cooled off in the creek  
then it was back to work in the daggum heat  
I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin'  
Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't  
Cuz just when i thought it couldn't get no hotter  
I caught a glimpse of the farmer's daughter

She was just gettin' home from Panama city  
she was all tanned up and my kinda pretty  
When her eyes met mine  
I was thinkin that I would sure love my job  
as the days got shorter our talks got longer  
the kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger  
so we'd hop in the truck and get all tangled up  
every chance we got  
we were down by the river all night long  
when the sun came up I was sneakin' her home  
and draggin my butt to work  
with the smell of her perfume on my shirt  
I'd be on the tractor she'd be on my mind  
with that sun beatin' down on this back of mine  
Just when I thought it couldnt get no hotter  
I fell in love with the farmer's daughter  
we got married last spring  
Woah and there ain't no better life for me

I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs  
and that summer sun has me sweatin' like a dog  
so i cool off in the creek  
and she brings me outta glass of sweet ice tea  
I'm on the tractor and shes on my mind  
and I can't wait till its quitin' time  
and just when i think it can't get no hotter  
I come home to the farmer's daughter  
Yeah the farmer's daughter


End file.
